Die Ewigkeit der letzten Dinge
by morgan mayfair
Summary: Durch einen Zufall trifft Alana Sirius und verliebt sich in ihn. Aber wie wird sie mit seinem Tod umgehen?
1. Die Ewigkeit der Letzten Dinge1

Die Ewigkeit der letzten Dinge

by Morgan Mayfair

I

Sie stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf durch die Luft segelnde Blätter, während die Teetasse in ihrer Hand langsam erkaltete.

Wie trostlos kam ihr der Herbst vor, der ihr in diesem Moment gleich einem Vorboten des Todes erschien. Das Vergehen kündigt sich an, das Ende allen blühenden und wachsenden Lebens.

Alana konnte den Anblick des Windes, der die welken Blätter von den Bäumen riss, nicht länger ertragen und wandte den Blick ab.

Im Kreis des Jahres kündigt der Tod im Winter die Wiedergeburt im Frühling an; ohne das eine wäre das andere nicht möglich. Was aber, wenn der Frühling ausbleibt, wenn das Leben nicht wiedergeboren werden kann und für immer vergeht? Was bleibt dann in der Dunkelheit zurück: was ist das letzte aller Dinge, das die Ewigkeit besitzt?

Ihr Blick schwirrte durch den Raum, wanderte zum Schreibtisch, auf dem ein einzelnes Blatt Papier lag, ein Brief, den es zu beenden galt; zum Bett, nun leer und verwaist, noch aufgewühlt von einer weiteren einsamen Nacht.

Wie kann man die Traurigkeit einer Seele beschreiben, wie ihre Verzweiflung?

Düster war es, beinahe als wäre das Leben bereits aus den Räumen gewichen und hätte nur Grabesstille hinterlassen.

Ihre Augen beschrieben einen Kreis durch all die Trostlosigkeit und kehrten zu den fallenden Blättern zurück, während ihr Geist in die Vergangenheit wanderte...

* * *

1.

'Ah! Pass doch auf !' Sie war mit einem Fußgänger zusammengestoßen, den sie im diesigen Wetter Londons glatt übersehen hatte.

'Tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken.'

Alana zog das kleine Zettelchen erneut aus ihrer Tasche - zum zehnten Mal an diesem Tag - und blickte zweifelnd auf die geschwungenen Buchstaben herab. Ganz eindeutig, dachte sie, ich hab' mich verlaufen.

Den nächsten Passanten, der aus dem Nebel vor ihr auftauchte, rannte sie nicht blindlings um, sondern fragte: 'Können sie mir sagen, wo ich den Grimmauld Place finde?'

Er beschrieb es ihr mit ausladenden Gesten, bevor er weitereilte. Jeder, der bei diesem Wetter auf der Strasse unterwegs war, beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen.

Seufzend erkannte sie, dass sie schon zweimal im Kreis um den gleichen Block gelaufen war. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es so schwierig werden könnte, ihre Tante zu finden, die im Grimmauld Place 13 wohnte. Diese hatte ihr vor einer Woche einen dermaßen theatralischen Brief geschrieben (dem Brief zufolge war sie dabei, einem schrecklichen Tod anheimzufallen, der sie veranlasste, noch einmal all ihre Lieben um sich zu scharen - dieses Verhalten zeigte sie durchschnittlich einmal im Jahr und immer dann, wenn ihr besonders langweilig wurde), dass Alana sich schließlich resignierend von Edinburgh in die Hauptstadt aufgemacht hatte, um ihrer Verwandten einen Besuch abzustatten.

Und nun stand sie hier an einem unbekannten Ort und suchte das richtige Haus, während ihre Laune proportional zum Wetter immer schlechter wurde. Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt eine vage Vorstellung, wo sie zu suchen hatte und ging langsam weiter, um nicht im Nebel direkt an der Wohnung ihrer Tante vorbeizulaufen (das war sie vor einer Stunde bereits ohne es zu bemerken - wir wollen es Schicksal nennen).

Ohne Vorwarnung tauchte aus dem Nebel ein herrenloser schwarzer Hund auf, der wenige Meter vor ihr haltmachte und sie unverwandt anstarrte. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, nicht sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Obwohl das Tier einem viktorianischen Schauerroman entsprungen schien, gingen von ihm keinerlei Anzeichen von Gefahr aus - dazu musste man kein Empath sein: beinahe schien er zu grinsen vor reiner Freude.

Nichts weiter als ein unbedarfter tierischer Geist, dachte Alana und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie sah winzige Tautropfen in seinem dunklen Fell glitzern. Als er seinerseits auf sie zukam, fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal in ein seltsames Spiel verwickelt, dass sie nicht verstand.

Gut, dachte sie, vielleicht hilfst du mir ja zu finden, was ich suche.

Als hätte der Hund ihre Gedanken gehört, machte er einen Satz, sprang schnell um sie herum und verschwand vor ihr im Nebel.

Wenn das ein Zeichen sein soll, ist es ein Seltsames, dachte sie, lief ihm aber beinahe ohne zu zögern hinterher.

Sie konnte ihn unmöglich einholen, erst recht nicht im dichten Nebel. Irgendwann hörte sie eine Tür vor sich zuschlagen, keine fünf Meter entfernt. Den Hund hatte sie verloren, er war im diesigen Wetter Londons verschwunden.

Unschlüssig sah sie sich um, aber kein Mensch war in der Nähe - und Alana hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie schon wieder gelandet war. Die Gegend wirkte schäbig und heruntergekommen, am Straßenrand stapelten sich Mülltüten und aus einem der Reihenhäuser hörte sie laut zwei Frauen miteinander streiten. Alana wusste, dass ihre Tante ebenfalls in einem derartigen Viertel wohnte, aber sie konnte weit und breit kein Straßenschild entdecken und hatte so nicht die leiseste Ahnung, ob sie ganz in der Nähe des Grimmauld Place war oder meilenweit entfernt. Da half ihr auch die Empathie nicht weiter.

Irgendwann streckte sie sich dann zart mit ihrer Gabe nach den Gefühlen eines anderen Menschen aus - jemand _musste _doch hier sein, der ihr weiterhelfen konnte - und prallte entsetzt zurück. Was sie fühlte, war eine solch grenzenlose Hoffnungslosigkeit und Traurigkeit, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Das kann kein Mensch sein, dachte sie noch, dann schwappten eiskalte Fluten der Furcht über sie. Sie spürte das gesichtslose Etwas näher kommen und hörte aus großer Entfernung jemanden schreien, ohne zu erkennen, dass sie selbst es war. Eisige Hände streckten sich nach ihrem Herzen aus und saugten jede Freude aus ihrem Selbst. Ihr ganzes Sein schien zu erstarren in einer Flut absoluter Verzweiflung.

Alana konnte diese Gefühle, die nicht ihre eigenen waren, unmöglich abblocken, dazu waren sie zu stark, zu absolut. Sie merkte kaum, wie jemand sie bei der Schulter packte und mitsamt ihrer Tasche nach hinten zog. Sie stolperte in einen Hauseingang, und als eine Tür in einem wirren Knäuel von Chaos zugeschlagen wurde, prallte sie zurück und sekundenlang umfing sie Dunkelheit.

* * *

'Ich hab' zwar nichts dagegen, wenn eine schöne Frau auf mir liegt, aber könntest du vielleicht...' Sie konnte ihn kaum verstehen, so laut war es. Jemand schrie aus Leibeskräften.

'Oh!' Sie rollte zur Seite auf kalten Marmorboden und setzte sich auf. Einen Blick um sich werfend sah sie, dass sie sich in einer großen Vorhalle befand, sehr düster und nur spärlich beleuchtet, von der mehrere Türen und eine ausladende Treppe am anderen Ende zu oberen Stockwerken abgingen. An den Wänden befanden sich einige Vorhänge aus schwerem Stoff, als würden sich weitere Türen dahinter verbergen. Einer von ihnen war zur Seite gezogen und gab den Blick frei auf das Gemälde einer Frau, deren Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse der Wut verzogen war. Sie war es, die schrie, als ginge es um ihr Leben, und was sie rief, war nicht besonders nett.

Der Mann, der sich vor ihr schwerfällig aufrappelte, wirkte nicht zuletzt wegen ihrer beider Sturz recht struppig und machte den Eindruck, als sei er vor kurzer Zeit selbst durch den Nebel gelaufen wie sie - in seinem schwarzen Haar glitzerten Tautropfen. Als sie in dunkle Augen blickte, hatte sie ein eigenartiges Déjà-vu, dass so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war.

'Was war das da eben?' fragte sie zögernd - ihr Gehirn hatte kaum verarbeitet, was geschehen war.

'Na, das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen.' rief er über den Lärm hinweg. Sie sah jedoch an einem kurzen Aufblitzen seiner Augen, dass er es besser wusste.

Im nächsten Moment war er aufgesprungen und lief in Richtung des Gemäldes. Unter sichtlicher Anstrengung zwang er den Vorhang zurück vor das Bild und augenblicklich wurde es still in der Eingangshalle. Einen Augenblick verharrte er noch dort, einen Zipfel des dunklen Stoffes in der Hand haltend als hätte er Zweifel, ob der Vorhang auch an Ort und Stelle bliebe; schließlich ließ er ihn doch los und wandte sich Alana zu, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Über den Vorfall des schreienden Bildes schien er am liebsten hinwegsehen zu wollen. 'Ähm...', begann er, sichtlich um eine Erklärung ringend, aber Alana lächelte nur und tat, als hätte sie von alldem nichts mitbekommen. Stattdessen streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen. 'Danke jedenfalls, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich heiße Alana.'

Er ergriff ihre Hand. 'Sirius. Schön, dich kennenzulernen, wenn auch unter etwas seltsamen Umständen.'

Er bot ihr Tee an; Alana nickte - nach ihrer Odyssee durch London war sie doch dankbar für diese unerwartete Pause - und folgte ihm in die Küche jenseits einer der Türen.

2.

'...muss ich dir das noch sagen, Tonks!' Die Stimme einer Frau hallte durch die Eingangshalle, nachdem die Frau auf dem Gemälde erneut in ihre Schimpftirade verfallen und wieder verstummt war. Alana sah fragend zur Tür, die im nächsten Moment aufschwang.

'Pass das nächste Mal besser auf. Wenn Siri... Oh, Besuch!?'

Durch die Tür war eine mit Tüten und Kartons beladene Frau mit lockigem roten Haar gestürmt, im Schlepptau eine ebenso Beladene, die in einem Moment nur aus großen, schuldbewussten Augen zu bestehen schien, im Nächsten alles von sich warf und auf Alana zugelaufen kam.

'Alana! was machst du denn hier?' Sie erwiderte die Umarmung ihrer entfernten Verwandten.

'Warte, warte. Zuerst: was meinst du - steht mir die Frisur?' Tonks drehte sich lachend um sich selbst, während Alana ihren kurzen und leuchtend pinken Haarschopf musterte.

'Hm... ausgefallen?"

'Na, dann vielleicht lieber so...' Es machte leise 'poff' und Tonks hätte mit taillenlangem roten Haar glatt als Alanas Zwillingsschwester durchgehen können.

'Nein, viel zu umständlich!' Poff - die Haare waren wieder pink.

'Aber jetzt erzähl mir erstmal, wie du hierher gekommen bist!'

'Ah', machte Sirius und erhob sich, mehr um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, als um tatsächlich etwas zu sagen, 'Will noch jemand Tee?'

Bald saßen sie in einer gemütlichen Runde um den Tisch, tranken Tee und Alana erzählte, was ihr widerfahren war, erzählte von dem Hund und der plötzlichen Verzweiflung, die sie gespürt hatte.

Tonks verschüttete vor Überraschung und Aufregung beinahe ihren Tee. 'Was - ein Dementor - hier?!'

Alana nickte verstehend. Sie spürte die Angst aller - aller bis auf Sirius'. Er kann seine Gefühle gut blocken, dachte sie und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er jedoch interpretierte ihren Blick falsch und meinte: 'Woher konnte ich denn wissen, dass du eine Hexe bist? Ich habe deinen Schrei gehört und gesehen, dass ein Dementor aus dem Nebel auf dich zukam. Was hätte ich denn...'

Tonks unterbrach ihn kichernd: 'Oh, eine Hexe ist Alana nicht; obwohl es viele aus ihrer Familie tatsächlich sind - oder eher gesagt aus unserer Familie, denn wir sind so etwas wie Cousinen. Wie war das noch, die Schwester meines Vaters und dein Onkel mütterlicherseits... Ach, egal. jedenfalls du', sie wandte sich an Sirius, dessen Blick zwischen ihr und Alana hin- und hersprang, 'hättest ihr das mit dem Dementor kaum verheimlichen können. Sie ist Empathin.'

Oh, dachte Alana, er konnte es ganz gut vor mir verbergen - _ich wüsste gern wie._

Sie bemerkte seinen ungläubigen Blick, aber jedes weitere Wort wurde durch die rothaarige Frau abgeschnitten, die sich ihr als Molly Weasley vorgestellt hatte.

'Und was den Hund betrifft, der ihr begegnet ist - Sirius, WIE KONNTEST DU NUR! Als hätte Dumbledore nicht ausdrücklich...' Er versuchte ihrem Wutanfall entgegenzuhalten: 'Es war doch nebelig und ich dachte, ein winziger Spaziergang...'

'Na da siehst du's! Dementoren direkt vor deiner Haustür! Oh, ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich selber umbringst!' Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte sie hinaus, die Tür schlug mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihr zu.

Tonks erhob sich langsam und kopfschüttelnd. 'Ich werd mal sehen, was ich tun kann. Bis später, ihr Hübschen!'

Nachdem sie gegangen war, herrschte nur sekundenlang Schweigen.

'Dann warst du das eben...' begann Alana.

Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

'Wie nennt man jemanden, der das kann?'

'Animagus... Wie kommt es, dass du das nicht weißt, wo du doch unsere Welt bewohnst?'

'Oh, nur halb. Ich war ja nie auf einer Zaubererschule, weil ich keine Hexe bin. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Keine Hexe, aber auch kein Muggel - irgendwas dazwischen schätze ich.'

'Empath, hm?' Er sah sie dabei nicht an.

'Ja, von meiner Großmutter geerbt.'

'Und - wie war es für dich... der Dementor?'

Alana hielt kurz inne. Irgendetwas an ihm kam ihr mit einem Mal seltsam vor, als türmten sich düstere Schatten über ihm. Das Gefühl verschwand jedoch so schnell, dass sie es nicht greifen konnte.

'Ich glaubte, zerfließen zu müssen, so fundamental war die Trostlosigkeit, die mich erfüllte.' Ihr schauderte bei der Erinnerung an den nicht lange zurückliegenden Moment. 'Irgendwann - kurz bevor du mich in den Hauseingang gezogen hast, stieg in mir der Gedanke auf, lieber auf der Stelle sterben zu wollen als diese abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung noch länger spüren zu müssen. Es war mir, als würde ich nie wieder in der Lage sein, einen frohen oder guten Gedanken zu fassen... Ich hab' zwar von den Wächtern in Azkaban gehört, aber ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, wie...' Sie sprach nicht weiter, sah sie doch, wie sich sein Gesicht immer mehr verdunkelte.

'Mhm...' Er erhob sich und trat ans Fenster. Selbst als Empathin waren seine Gefühle im Moment für sie unergründlich - als hätte er eine Mauer um sein Selbst gebaut, durch die er nichts dringen ließ. Es war keine Ablehnung, aber dennoch...

'Sag mal...' begann Alana. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und wanderte ihrerseits durch das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. 'Was Tonks eben gesagt hat - dass du es mir kaum verheimlichen konntest - naja... Ich kann die Gefühle jedes anderen lesen, aber bei dir ...'

'Ja, ' unterbrach er sie und warf ihr einen Blick zu, in dem viel Traurigkeit lag, 'das glaube ich gern. Es ist nur so... dass man irgendwann eine Mauer um seine eigenen Empfindungen bauen _muss_. Ich war zwölf Jahre lang in Azkaban.'

Alana wusste darauf nichts zu sagen - sie war zu überwältigt. Schon der kurze Augenblick, in dem sie dem Dementor ausgeliefert gewesen war, hatte ihr beinahe die Sinne geraubt, aber_ zwölf Jahre_ ?

Als Sirius sich umwandte, schien das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ihn alle Kraft zu kosten; aber es griff nicht auf seine Augen über. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging in Richtung Küche.

'Noch Tee?'

Nein, dachte Alana und versuchte die Tränen, die in ihr aufstiegen, zu unterdrücken.

Kaum bemerkte sie, wie sie ihm nachging und die Arme um seinen hageren Körper schlang, einen Menschen umarmte, den sie erst vor zwei Stunden getroffen hatte und mit dem sie sich paradoxerweise so sehr verbunden fühlte.

3.

'Ach, jetzt übertreibst du aber, Tante Amelia.'

'Ist doch wahr - ich muss schon meinen Tod ankündigen, wenn ich meine Verwandten mal wieder sehen will!'

'_Tante Amelia!_' Alana hatte ihre Tante schließlich doch noch gefunden (die direkt neben Sirius wohnte - Ironie des Schicksals) und sie tat nun das, was sie gewöhnlich während der seltenen Besuche bei der älteren Schwester ihrer Mutter tat: sie stritt sich fürchterlich mit ihr.

Ihre Tante war beinahe sechzig, liebte makabre Scherze und war wohl die exzentrischste Person, der Alana jemals begegnet war. Hauptberuflich war sie Künstlerin - Alana sah darin die Manifestation ihrer Marotten und Eigenarten - , und verbarrikadierte sich für gewöhnlich gleich nach dem Frühstück in ihrem Atelier - natürlich nur dann, wenn sie keinen Besuch hatte, dem sie den letzten Nerv rauben konnte.

'Dann verrat' mir doch wenigstens, warum du nicht bei mir übernachten willst. Mein Gästezimmer...'

'Das hatten wir doch alles schon. Ich bin jetzt seit fünf Tagen hier und habe mich nebenan einquartiert.'

'Bei jemandem, den man auf der Strasse nie zu Gesicht bekommt? Na, du hattest immer schon einen seltsamen Geschmack was Männer betrifft...'

'AMELIA!'

Was Alana ihr besser verschwieg war die Tatsache, dass sie Sirius tatsächlich gebeten hatte, eines der Gästezimmer in seinem Haus benutzen zu dürfen. Ihre Tante für ein paar Stunden zu besuchen war eine Sache, sie tagelang am Stück ertragen zu müssen eine völlig andere. Außerdem, und das wollte sie Amelia nun wirklich nicht unterbreiten, war ihr Sirius' Gesellschaft bei weitem lieber als die ihrer Tante. Aber auch das wusste die exzentrische Künstlerin bereits.

'Dir ist wohl entgangen, das die Gabe der Empathie in der weiblichen Erblinie immer von der Mutter an ihre Töchter weitergegeben wird! Also tu nur nicht so, als wäre ich ein dummer Muggel, den du anschwindeln kannst...'

Noch etwas, was sie an ihrer Tante nicht mochte: dass sie einem das Offensichtliche immer mit Freuden unter die Nase reiben musste.

'...kann förmlich die Schmetterlinge sehen, die um dich herumschwirren. Du hast dich in ihn verliebt, ist es nicht so?'

Alana seufzte. Sich die Gefühle anderer klar zu machen war allzu oft leichter als die eigenen. Schließlich nickte sie.

Amelia rückte näher an sie heran und legte ihr in einer mütterlichen Geste den Arm um die Schulter. 'Tut mir leid, was ich da grad über deinen Geschmack gesagt hab'. Wenn du ihm deine Liebe schenkst, und das in so kurzer Zeit, muss er etwas Besonderes sein... Also, als ich damals deinen Onkel Joe kennenlernte...'

Ach, dachte Alana und lächelte dabei, Verwandte - immer wieder eine Freude. Und während sie mit einem Ohr den Ausführungen aus Amelia's Leben lauschte, war sie in Gedanken schon wieder an einem anderen Ort, nicht allzu weit entfernt.

* * *

'Ein Greif, na so was!' Sie verbeugte sich vor dem ehrfurchtgebietenden Geschöpf, dass Sirius im Schlafzimmer seiner seit Jahren toten Mutter untergebracht hatte.

'Sein Name ist Buckbeak.'

'Und du bist mit ihm geflohen?'

Inzwischen hatte er ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt.

Vorsichtig berührte sie die samtenen Federn seines Kopfes, strich über seinen Hals. Was sie wahrnahm, war Stolz und Ehrlichkeit. Ein wunderbares Geschöpf, dachte Alana, wunderbar und beinahe königlich.

Sie spürte Sirius Hand warm und angenehm auf ihrer Haut. Wie war das mit dem Schicksal, ging ihr in einem zusammenhanglosen Gedanken durch den Kopf, als Sirius sie umfing und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub.

4.

Die Annahme Alana's, in einiger Entfernung zu ihrer Tante die Tage in geruhsamer Behaglichkeit verbringen zu können, erwies sich allzu bald als Irrtum.

Aber irgendwie hat alles seine guten Seiten, und so lernte sie mit der Zeit Bekannte und alte Schulfreunde Sirius' kennen , was auch nicht eines gewissen Reizes entbehrte.

Ah, dachte sie, Remus Lupin - ein Werwolf, wie interessant.

Wenn sich der Orden zu Versammlungen traf, schlich sie meist unters Dach und verbrachte die Abende bei Buckbeak. Sie war keine Hexe und wollte sich auf keinen Fall in die Belange des Ordens einmischen, obwohl auch sie in Sorge über die Rückkehr Voldemorts war - wie hätte es anders sein können? Aber sie wusste genau, dass sie keine Hilfe wäre, als Empathin und ohne magische Kräfte. Es gab Stunden, in denen sie sich nutzlos fühlte, nutzlos gegenüber der Welt an sich, die vor dem Bösen beschützt werden musste und nutzlos auch gegenüber ihrem Geliebten, den wie sie wusste nicht zuletzt der Wunsch nach Rache antrieb, gegen Voldemort und seine Lakaien anzukämpfen. Helfen zu wollen aber nicht zu können nagte bitter an ihr und sie verbrachte einsame Stunden in der Gesellschaft des Hippogreifs um darüber nachzudenken. Auch wenn sie von allen zuvorkommend behandelt wurde, fühlte sie sich doch oft genug nur als schmückendes Beiwerk; nett anzusehen neben dem 'Helden', dabei aber völlig nutzlos.

Alana seufzte; es ließ sich nicht ändern.

An einem düsteren Tag um die Jahreswende machte sie die Bekanntschaft eines Jungen, den sie bereits zu kennen glaubte, soviel hatte Sirius ihr über ihn erzählt.

'Ich bin Alana', sagte sie zu ihm, 'freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Harry.' Sie fand es unglaublich, dass dieser schlaksige Junge mit ständig struppigem Haar Voldemort entgegengetreten war - mehr als einmal. Sie konnte in ihm lesen wie in einem Buch, obwohl sie es nicht gerne tat - er hatte mit zu vielen Sorgen zu kämpfen.

Sirius liebte es, seinen Patensohn und alle anderen um sich zu haben; verließen sie das Haus, versetzte ihn das für einige Stunden in äußerst düstere Stimmung.

'Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist', sagte er dann wohl und sie konnte nur zu gut nachvollziehen, wieso: wie hatte er es nur allein im Haus seiner Ahnen ausgehalten, mit keiner anderen Gesellschaft als einem Hippogreif, einem gehässigen Hauselfen und seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken.

Jedoch nicht jedes Mitglied des Ordens wurde von Sirius freudig begrüßt.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, stellte sich Alana dem Neuankömmling im Plauderton vor, kam sich aber doch ein bisschen dumm vor, dem Mann vor ihr freundlich die Hand entgegenzustrecken. Sie erntete nichts weiter als ein abfälliges Lächeln und einen Blick aus schwarzen Augen, in dem sie Verachtung erkannte, bevor sich Severus Snape umwandte und sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Eingangshalle stehenließ. Prima, dachte Alana, hätte mir Sirius nicht einiges über dich erzählt, wäre ich jetzt tatsächlich überrascht. Sie hatte ihm nicht glauben wollen, als er ihr von den Geschehnissen vor zwei Jahren berichtete, und konnte noch immer nicht nachvollziehen, wie ein Mensch jemanden wegen einer Fehde unter Jugendlichen dem Tod ausliefern wollte. Nun jedoch hatte sie seinen abschätzenden und durchdringenden Blick auf sich gespürt und wusste nicht, ob sie Mitleid oder ihrerseits Abscheu empfinden sollte ob seines unbändigen Hasses Sirius' gegenüber, den sie von all seinen Emotionen am deutlichsten wahrnahm.

Irgendwann - sie war völlig versunken in diffusen Gedanken - stand Snape plötzlich vor ihr und musterte sie zornig funkelnd.

'Raus.'

'_Was_?'

'Raus aus meinem Kopf, wenn ich bitten darf', zischte er, '_was fällt dir ein_?'

Alana war zu verwundert um zu antworten - niemand hatte jemals etwas bemerkt -_ niemand_.

Von da an liess sie jeden Versuch, etwas aus seiner Richtung zu erfühlen; sie hätte auch kaum gekonnt, er blockte jeden ihrer Versuche schmerzhaft.

Irgendwann dann geschah das beinahe Unvermeidliche:

Alana befand sich gerade in der Küche, Sirius und Snape unterhielten sich gedämpft nebenan, auf die Mitglieder des Ordens wartend. Ungewöhnlich genug, dass sie sich unterhielten - meist brütete der eine in der Gegenwart des anderen stumm vor sich hin, ab und an warfen sie sich einen Blick zu, der ein ausgewachsenes Thestral hätten töten können, und versuchten ansonsten, sich nach bestem Willen zu ignorieren.

Alana verstand durch die geschlossene Tür nicht, um was es ging, als sie aber hörte, wie ein Stuhl umgeschmissen wurde und jemand wütend aufsprang, überlegte sie nicht lang, sondern stieß die Tür zum Nebenzimmer auf.

'Was -' begann sie, verstummte aber beim Anblick der beiden, die sich gegenüberstanden und sich wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warfen. Zwischen ihnen versuchte Harry die beiden davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

'... Entschuldigung, dein Versteck in Zukunft nicht mehr verlassen zu müssen, nicht wahr?'

'Nennst du mich einen Feigling?' rief Sirius aufgebracht und versuchte Harry aus dem Weg zu schieben.

'Nun, ja, ich denke schon.' erwiderte Snape.

Wahrscheinlich war das einzige, das die beiden davor rettete, sich gegenseitig in die Luft zu jagen, die Tatsache, dass in eben diesem Augenblick die Tür zum Flur aufschwang und die gesamte Familie Weasley aufgeregt schwatzend in den Raum drängte. Jegliche Unterhaltung erstarb, als sie erkannten, was sich gerade abspielte. Auch die beiden Streitenden verharrten, sich voller Widerwillen mustern, aber doch zur Vernunft gekommen.

Snape warf Sirius noch einen letzten Blick voller Abscheu entgegen, dann wirbelte er herum, verließ den Raum in einem Aufbauschen von Schwarz und ließ alle anderen verdutzt zurück.

Alana lehnte sich seufzend und kaum überrascht gegen den Türrahmen, in dem sie noch immer stand.

Feindschaft, dachte sie, ist sicher ein Gefühl, dass genauso tief gehen kann wie Liebe - um das zu erkennen, brauche ich seine geblockten Gefühle nicht zu sehen.

5.

Alana erwachte im Schein des Mondes, der durch das Fenster fiel, und fand neben sich das Bett verlassen vor. Sie wusste, dass Sirius in der Nacht manchmal mit seinem Patensohn in Hogwarts sprach - aber sicher hätte er ihr davon erzählt, wenn ein Treffen über das Floh - Netzwerk anstand -; auch wanderte er des öfteren in der Dunkelheit durch das Haus, weil er von Alpträumen geplagt kein Auge zutun konnte.

Jedenfalls war sie hellwach, an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken; also schlug sie die behaglich warme Bettdecke zurück, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Schon vor der Tür hörte sie die Unterhaltung zwischen Sirius und Lupin.

'... Vernunft an, Sirius! Ich werde mit ihm reden.'

'Er ist zu weit gegangen; so einfach ist das nicht. Ich werde ihm schon zeigen, was... Oh - Alana!'

Sie musste gähnen, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. 'Ahh... Worum geht's denn hier - mitten in der Nacht?'

Während sie den Ausführungen lauschte, machte sie sich noch etwas schlaftrunken ein Glas warme Milch..

'Es ist so', begann Sirius, 'dass Harry seit einigen Wochen von Snape Unterricht in Okklumentik bekommt, also der Kunst, seine Gedanken einem Außenstehenden gegenüber abzublocken...'

Oh, dachte Alana, er beherrscht diese _Kunst_ recht gut.

'...Nun hat Harry uns eben erzählt, dass Snape ihn aus seinem Büro geworfen hat und sich weigert, ihm weiterhin Unterricht zu erteilen wegen einer Erinnerung aus unserer Schulzeit, die Harry zufällig aufgeschnappt hat.'

Alana schüttelte den Kopf als ihr einfiel, wie wütend er geworden war, als sie versucht hatte, einen Blick auf seine Gefühle zu werfen.

'Erzählt mir die ganze Geschichte. Was genau ist damals passiert, das er niemanden wissen lassen will?'

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Lupin und Sirius ihre Erzählung beendeten und sich Schweigen über den Raum legte.

'Und du willst jetzt mit ihm über Harry's Unterricht reden und ihn zur Vernunft bringen?' wandte sich Alana an Sirius.

'Ja! Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass...'

'Nein.'

'Was?'

'Das ist die dümmste Idee, von der ich seit langem gehört habe.'

'Na siehst du, Sirius, ich hab' dir ja gesagt, dass ich...'

'Nein!' unterbrach sie auch Remus.

'Er hasst euch, versteht ihr? (Und nach allem, was ich gerade gehört habe, kann ich es ihm kaum noch verübeln). Wie muss es da auf ihn wirken, wenn die, die er so sehr verabscheut, nun zu ihm kommen und ihn "zur Vernunft bringen" wollen? Wahrscheinlich dreht er dem von euch, der ihn darauf anspricht, auf der Stelle den Hals um!

Ich werde euch sagen, was wir machen.'

Die beiden sahen sie fragend an, während sie nur lächelnd die Achseln zuckte: 'Na ganz einfach: _Ich_ rede mit ihm.'

* * *

Der Raum war düster und wurde von wenigen Fackeln kaum ausreichend beleuchtet. Das erste, was Alana auffiel, als sie hustend aus dem Kamin stolperte und sich die Asche von der Kleidung klopfte, waren die vielen Regale, auf denen sich Gläser unbestimmbaren Inhalts aneinanderreihten. Als sie neugierig näherkam, um zu erkennen, was da in Essig schwamm, hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme: 'Was verschafft mir die _Ehre _deines Besuchs?' Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Alana warf einen letzten neugierigen Blick auf ein besonders ausladendes Glas, in dem ein riesiger Aal mit zwei Köpfen trieb, dann wandte sie sich um zu der Gestalt im Schatten. Snape saß hinter einem ausladenden Schreibtisch, halb hinter Bergen von Pergament vergraben. Im nächsten Moment war er aufgestanden und ging um den Schreibtisch herum auf sie zu.

'Ich bin hier, um mit dir über Harry's Okklumentik-Stunden zu sprechen.' erwiderte sie.

Ein kaum als freundlich zu bezeichnendes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. 'Oh, Black hat also sein kleines Liebchen zu mir geschickt, weil er zu feige ist, sich selbst hier blicken zu lassen.'

Alana spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen und atmete tief durch.

'Jetzt werd' nicht gleich ungerecht. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das Floh - Netzwerk überwacht wird. Oder willst du Sirius zurück nach Azkaban befördern?'

Unnütze Frage, schalt sich Alana; natürlich wollte er das - noch mehr: er wollte ihn tot sehen.

Sie seufzte; schon jetzt hatte alles den völlig falschen Anfang genommen.

'Remus und Sirius haben mir erzählt, was Harry im Denkarium gesehen hat...' Snape sah sie wutentbrannt an, als wolle er ihr im nächsten Augenblick einen Fluch entgegenschleudern.

'...aber du bist nun mal Mitglied des Ordens; in solchen Angelegenheiten müsstest du _über_ irgendwelchen schlimmen Erinnerungen stehen.'

'Ich muss mir trotzdem nicht alles gefallen lassen!'

'Du kannst einen Jungen unmöglich für die Streiche seines Vaters verantwortlich machen!'

'Und wie ich das kann. Als ob ich mich von ihm verhöhnen lasse!'

'Wer redet denn von so was? Er war genauso schockiert wie du, das kann ich dir sagen.'

Snape warf ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und wandte sich ab, während Alana ratlos einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte.

'Denkst du, Harry hatte es leicht? Er hat sich sein Schicksal doch nicht selber ausgesucht! Er weiß genau , wie bitter Demütigung und Ablehnung sein können...'

'So ist es immer, nicht wahr? Als wüsstet ihr, was Ablehnung bedeutet! Ihr seid die Guten, stark und ohne Fehler. Und blickt herablassend auf alles, was nicht euren Vorstellungen entspricht. Wie arrogant und blind ihr seid, allesamt.' flüsterte Snape kaum hörbar; Alana wusste, er sprach weniger zu ihr als zu all jenen, die ihn in seiner Jugend so sehr gequält hatten, aber vor allem: Remus, James, Sirius.

Sie spürte einen Stich, nicht nur von seinen, aber auch von ihren Gefühlen. Die Abneigung, die sie für ihr Gegenüber empfand, wurde überlagert von Mitleid - nein, von Verstehen. Allzu bitter waren die Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Kindheit. Sie sah es vor sich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen: die Nachbarskinder, lachend auf der Strasse spielend, und sie selbst, eine magere bleiche Gestalt, nur vom Fenster aus ihre Altersgenossen neidisch musternd, weil sie deren Emotionen nicht ertragen konnte, noch nicht wusste, wie sie sie ausblenden konnte und vor Schmerz fast erstickte, wenn sie in die Nähe zu vieler Menschen kam. Aber sie hatte sie dennoch fühlen können, wie sie sich lustig machten über das seltsame Mädchen von Nebenan, das dauernd in Tränen ausbrach und nicht mit ihnen spielen wollte. Sie hatte fühlen können, wie sie sie verspotteten, sie abnormal nannten, eine Missgeburt.

Zwar hatte er Anderes erlebt, aber das Gefühl der Zurückweisung war das gleiche, war gleich schmerzhaft.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, jeder gefangen in alten Erinnerungen. Dann erinnerte sich Alana, warum sie hergekommen war und schluckte ihre düsteren Gedanken herunter. Ja, dachte sie, es gibt Wunden, die nicht heilen, egal wie viel Zeit vergeht. Aber manchmal muss man verdrängen, um weiterleben zu können. Deshalb sagte sie: 'Und zu sehen, wie sein eigener Vater sich genauso scheußlich verhält, wie die, die ihn selbst verspotteten - denkst du, _das_ war leicht für Harry?' Ohne es zu merken, wurde sie lauter, die Worte strömten aus ihrem Mund, ohne das sie es verhindern konnte und entgegen dem, was sie empfand: 'Und glaubst du etwa, DEIN VERHALTEN WAR EINE GROSSE HILFE FÜR IHN?'

Trotz allem war sie wütend; wütend auf sich, dass sie sich durch Verständnis zu Mitleid verleiten ließ und wütend auf ihn, weil er nicht zu verstehen schien, dass manche Dinge wichtiger sind als der eigene Schmerz.

Als er sich jedoch auf ihr Gesagtes abrupt umdrehte, wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Ein Anflug von Furcht überkam sie, als sie sein vor Rage bleiches Gesicht sah, den Zorn, der in seinen Augen funkelte, seine vor Anspannung zitternden Hände.

'WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, _MICH_ ZU BESCHULDIGEN!' schrie er - Alana hatte selten zuvor solche Wut in einem Menschen vereint gesehen. Sie konnte kaum ausweichen, als er das Erstbeste ergriff, das er zu fassen bekam und nach ihr warf; Glas zersprang dicht über ihr und eine grünliche Flüssigkeit spritze über sie.

Ein ausgedehnter Moment des Schweigens folgte, in dem sie Snape schwer atmen hörte und selber in Gedanken bis zehn zählte, um sich wieder zu fassen.

'Geht es dir jetzt besser?' fragte sie ohne jede Spur von Humor und versuchte, das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken, 'vielleicht möchtest du ja noch etwas nach mir werfen, bevor du einsiehst, wie viel bei dieser Sache auf dem Spiel steht!'

Alle Wut schien mit einem Mal aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Er ließ sich auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches nieder und wandte den Blick ab. 'Natürlich weiß ich das, aber dennoch... dennoch...'

Mit einem Mal spürte sie die Wand zwischen ihnen bröckeln. Alana fühlte das, was sie schon vor wenigen Minuten gesehen hatte, nun mit aller Deutlichkeit, und jeglicher Rest von Ablehnung oder Wut, den sie gespürt haben mochte, fiel von ihr ab und wurde von Traurigkeit überschattet. Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte sie sich neben Severus an den Tisch und sah ihn an.

'Du machst es ja schon wieder', meinte er. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wovon er sprach, dann begriff sie und lächelte: 'Oh, ich kann nicht viel dagegen tun. Empathie ist kein willentlicher Prozess. Zwar kann ich meine Aufmerksamkeit in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken, aber die Emotionen anderer empfange ich immer.' Als ein Blick aus schwarzen Augen sie traf, wurde ihr klar, dass er wusste, was sie gefühlt hatte, dass er um ihr Verstehen wusste. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, der sie frösteln ließ.

Unvermittelt wurde ihr etwas anderes klar. 'Das gehört auch dazu, nicht wahr? Seine Gefühle vor anderen zu verbergen.'

Kaum merklich nickte er.

'Aber das hier ist keine persönliche Sache zwischen dir und ihnen. Du darfst Harry nicht verachten nur weil er schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in dir wachruft... Wir sind doch auf derselben Seite - oder nicht?'

Wieder nickte er, obwohl sie wusste, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. So einfach war das nicht - sie war Sirius' Geliebte und dazu nicht mal eine Hexe; was wusste sie schon?

Ich weiß um die Emotionen der Menschen, dachte sie, das reicht mir schon.

'Also - wirst du Harry weiterhin Okklumentik lehren?'

'Ich werde darüber nachdenken.'

'Hn', machte Alana, sich wohl bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

'Und', sagte Snape, 'das mit dem Glas... tut mir leid...' Er deutete auf den grünen Schleim, der auf ihrer Haut und in ihrem Haar trocknete.

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. 'Schon gut. Ich hoffe nur, mir wachsen davon keine Tentakeln oder so... was war in dem Glas?'

'Froschessenz.'

'Mhmmm.'

Alana wandte sich zum Gehen. Sie ahnte, dass es noch viel zu sagen gab; aber mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich müde und ausgelaugt.

Sie ließ Snape allein in seinem düsteren Arbeitszimmer zurück und verschwand in einer Säule aus grünen Flammen.

* * *

'Und, wie lief... Oh!' Sirius und Lupin hatten auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet und inspizierten nun neugierig die langsam trocknende grüne Substanz auf ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Kleidung. Ihr Haar hatte inzwischen eine absonderliche Farbe angenommen.

'Ah - Froschessenz. Dann lief es also nicht so gut?'

'Naja, er will darüber nachdenken, meinte er. Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass wir doch alle auf derselben Seite stehen.'

Die beiden Männer warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Alana schwieg dazu, sie war nicht in der Stimmung zu diskutieren - jetzt nicht mehr.

'Wie auch immer. Entschuldigt mich, Jungs - aber ich muss dringend baden.'

6.

Sie erwachte in Wärme und Behaglichkeit, verlagerte ihr Gewicht unmerklich und blinzelte durch halb geöffnete Lider. Die ersten Strahlen des heraufziehenden Tages, die durch die Vorhänge drangen und den Nachklang der Nacht bald verwischen würden, ignorierte sie.

Neben ihr schlief Sirius seinen traumlosen Schlaf; sie konnte ihn in der vollkommenen Stille gleichmäßig atmen hören. Das dämmrige Licht zeichnete sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper weich nach, ließ Falten verschwinden und schien kummervolle Jahre ungeschehen zu machen. Alana stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und beugte sich sacht über ihn; sie wollte sein Gesicht berühren, aber wagte es nicht aus Angst, ihn aufzuwecken. Stattdessen verharrte sie und lächelte. Wie schön er war in diesem einen, friedvollen Augenblick.

Ah, dachte Alana, so sollte die Ewigkeit sein. Genaus so. Dieser Moment ist zu herrlich, als das er vergehen dürfte. Sie ließ sich zurück auf die Kissen sinken und legte sacht einen Arm um den Schlafenden. Die Ewigkeit. Alana vergrub ihre Nase in seinem weichen Haar und war schon wieder weggedämmert, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Nein, dachte sie im Halbschlaf, das ist nicht richtig - auch das werde ich ignorieren.

Als das Klopfen jedoch vehementer wurde, stand sie auf, wickelte die Bettdecke um sich und tappte zur Tür.

Dort stand Mrs Weasley, die ob Alana's zerknirschtem Blick schuldbewusst sagte: 'Ach, tut mir leid, Schatz, aber Severus ist hier, um dich zu sprechen.'

Ihre zornige Miene wich einem überraschten Ausdruck, als sie Molly die Treppe hinunter folgte und dabei versuchte, ihr zerzaustes Haar so gut es ging zu ordnen. Mrs Weasley führte sie zu dem kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus, in dem partout nichts wachsen wollte, obwohl es Frühling war und die Sonne seit Tagen schien. 'Ein übler Scherz meiner Mutter', hatte Sirius ihr erklärt, 'alles was auf diesem Boden gedeiht, sind Kräuter und giftige Pflanzen. Da kann man nichts machen.'

An der Tür verließ Molly sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Alana nicht deuten konnte.

Sie gähnte herzhaft, als sie durch die Tür hinaus zwischen abgestorbene Sträucher trat. Dort wartete Snape auf sie, der in dem diffusen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne selbst wirkte wie ein seltsames Gewächs. Als er sie bemerkte, wandte er sich um und musterte sie eingehend. Erst da erinnerte sich Alana daran, dass sie noch immer nichts weiter trug als eine Bettdecke. Prima, ging ihr durch den Kopf, ich stehe hier halbnackt im Garten vor Sirius Erzfeind - entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Ironie.

Verlegen hüstelte sie und hielt ihn mit einem Blick dazu an, sich doch bitte einem anderen Thema zuzuwenden.

'Ähm...', begann er, sichtlich irritiert und ohne darauf zu achten, dass er sie geweckt haben könnte oder sich gar dafür entschuldigend, '...ich bin hier, um ...nun, unser Gespräch vor einigen Tagen...'

Alana wartete. Sie wusste nicht recht, worauf er hinauswollte, hatte höchstens eine vage Ahnung, und was sie empfing waren kaum mehr als diffuse Fetzen, die sie nicht deuten konnte.

'....du hast mich dazu gebracht, über vieles nachzudenken, was ich seit langem verdrängen wollte - und dafür muss ich dir wohl danken - aber...' Er brauchte nicht weiter zu reden, was er sagen wollte, strahlte so deutlich durch ihn hindurch, dass sie keine Empathin hätte sein müssen, um es zu sehen. Es war der gleiche Gedanke wie zuvor: Manche Wunden verheilen nicht. Egal wie viele Jahre vergehen.

Warum bist du hier, fragte sich Alana, suchst du Absolution - oder nur Verständnis?

Dann begriff sie mit einem Mal: es war kein Verständnis, sondern Verstehen. Das war es, was er in ihr sah: einen Menschen, der die Beweggründe seiner Handlungen verstand - warum er auf jene Weise handelte und warum er war, wer er war. Auch wenn es nichts ändern würde, war allein das manchmal schon ausreichend: keine Absolution, keine Rechtfertigung - nicht mal Vertrauen - nur Verstehen.

Und obwohl sie sich auf einer tieferen Ebene geschmeichelt fühlte, lief ihr doch ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war beschämt, so tief blicken zu können. Mehr als das.

Deshalb nickte sie bloß in völliger Abwesenheit von Worten.

Manchmal wäre es einfacher, keine Empathin zu sein, dachte Alana, es würde mir viel Schmerz ersparen - und nicht nur mir.

Er nickte zurück, sah sie dabei aber nicht an. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr an der Tür und hob die Hand, als wolle er ihre Wange berühren. Im letzten Moment aber besann er sich und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei. Sie blieb zurück, für einen Augenblick wie erstarrt. Erst als sie die Haustür hinter Severus zufallen hörte, spürte sie eine einzelne Träne ihr Gesicht herabrinnen.

Trotz der Wärme der Sonne war ihr bitterkalt.

* * *

Mit einem tauben Gefühl in den Beinen ging Alana in die Küche, weniger um Tee zu machen als vielmehr um beschäftigt zu sein. Dabei hat der Tag so gut begonnen, dachte sie und seufzte.

Sie nahm das heiße Wasser von der Feuerstelle und goss es in eine Tasse mit getrockneten Kräutern. Erst als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie Sirius, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien und sie nun unverwandt musterte. Sein Haar hing in wirren Strähnen um sein Gesicht und er trug nichts weiter als eine alte Leinenhose. Beinahe schüttete sie sich den Rest des Wassers über die Hände.

'Puh, erschreck' mich doch nicht so.'

'Was wollte Snape von dir?' Sein Tonfall machte ihr klar, was seine Gefühle noch vor ihr verbergen konnten - pure Ablehnung gegenüber Snape, aber auch Misstrauen ihr gegenüber. Beinahe hätte sie laut aufgelacht, aber das Thema war zu ernst, um darüber zu lachen. Alana wollte nicht lügen; dennoch antwortete sie: 'Er wollte mit mir reden, sich entschuldigen für das Glas, das er nach mir geworfen hat...'

'Um diese Zeit? Da hätte er auch abends vorbeikommen können.'

Er ist heute wohl in Diskutierlaune, dachte sie, ich bin es nicht. 'Woher soll ich das wissen - vielleicht was er gerade in der Gegend oder so.'

Wie hätte sie Sirius die Wahrheit sagen sollen? Es gab Dinge, die man selbst mit Menschen, die man über alles liebte, unmöglich teilen konnte. Wie auch, wenn es Dinge waren, die zu nicht anderem als Zweifeln und Schmerz führten? Da war es besser zu lügen...

Aber Sirius schien nicht überzeugt. Er fuhr mit der Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar und sah sie noch immer mit einer Spur von Misstrauen an.

'Das ist also alles? Er schaut rein zufällig vorbei und entschuldigt sich bei dir für eine Weitere seiner endlosen Niederträchtigkeiten?'

Alana wusste genau, dass Sirius sich verändert hatte - jeder wächst über das heraus, was er als Jugendlicher gewesen sein und getan haben mochte -, so wie sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr der war, der vor vielen Jahren aus purer Langeweile seinen besten Freund dazu angestiftet hatte, einen anderen Menschen zu quälen; aber wenn sie ihn so reden hörte, bekam sie doch Zweifel. Und dieser Zweifel machte sie wütend.

'Du bist ziemlich ungerecht, weißt du das?'

'Was soll das heißen; du willst ihn doch nicht etwa in Schutz nehmen, diesen widerlichen Kerl?'

'Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht darüber diskutieren!' Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Sirius hielt sie zurück: 'Prima! Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass er Menschen wie dich verabscheut? In dieser Hinsicht ist er nicht anders als Voldemorts Totesser - oh! Ich hab' es ganz vergessen:_ er ist ja einer von ihnen_!'

Alana wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn zornig an. 'Manchmal könntest du wirklich ein bisschen mehr Feingefühl zeigen!'

'Ach? Es scheint mir, als hätte die Empathie deinen Verstand vernebelt. Was ist es, hast du Mitleid mit ihm oder Verständnis oder_ gar mehr_?'

'Das ist doch lächerlich! Was denkst du dir, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hätte? So ein Schwachsinn!' Inzwischen war sie so aufgebracht über seine Ignoranz, dass sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begonnen hatte.

'Du verhältst dich jedenfalls sehr merkwürdig, siehst du das nicht? Diesen schleimigen Mistkerl verteidigen zu wollen...'

'Sirius!'

'Fein! Ich will wirklich nicht mehr darüber hören!' Er stürmte an ihr vorbei der Tür entgegen, ohne dass sie ihn aufhalten konnte.

'Sirius!' rief Alana erneut, zugleich verwirrt und verärgert . Was dachte er sich nur dabei?

Sie folgte ihm hinaus auf den Flur und fing ihn an der Treppe ab. 'Sirius! Ich liebe doch dich, du verdammter Idiot!'

Er wandte sich um, in seinen Augen stand nur eine Sekunde noch der gleiche Zorn wie zuvor, dann - ein wenig erschöpft zwar - lächelte er.

'Idiot, hm?'

Er kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie. 'Es tut mir leid', begann Alana, 'ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich die Gefühle anderer Menschen...' Aber Sirius unterbrach sie: 'Shh...', strich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, küsste sie.

Jegliche Eifersucht war verschwunden. Liebe, dachte Alana, als sich seine Gefühle mit ihren vermischten, nichts als Liebe. Und mit dem Hauch eines Déjà-vu schwebte ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf: Wozu brauche ich die Ewigkeit? Dieser eine Moment des Glücks, und wenn er noch so kurz ist in all der Dunkelheit die kommen mag, der reicht mir schon.


	2. Die Ewigkeit der letzten Dinge2

Die Ewigkeit der letzten Dinge

by Morgan Mayfair

II

"Don't you slip away,

it's you I live for"

1.

Es war schon spät, als Alana ins Erdgeschoss hinunterging und die Tür zum Salon aufstieß.

Etwas war geschehen, dass seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert war. Etwas Schreckliches.

'...Keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen!'

Als sie den Raum betrat, erhoben sich gerade die Mitglieder des Ordens und machten sich bereit zum Aufbruch. Alana erhaschte einen Blick auf Remus, der mehr als besorgt wirkte. Sirius bemerkte sie und war mit einem Schritt bei ihr. 'Voldemort ist ins Zaubereiministerium eigebrochen. Er hat Harry eine Falle gestellt. Wir müssen ihn...' Damit war er an ihr vorbeigerauscht und strebte dem Ausgang entgegen. Sie wollte ihm nacheilen und noch etwas sagen, aber er drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und schnitt ihr jedes Wort ab: 'Ja, ja, ich bin vorsichtig.'

Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu und sie war allein im Haus der Blacks.

Sie dachte an seine letzten Worte und an das, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, weil es ihr in jenem Moment von größter Wichtigkeit erschien.

Was sie hatte sagen wollen, war: ich liebe dich.

* * *

Stille.

Stille umgab sie, türmte sich auf, bis sie für Alana unerträglich wurde.

Sie wanderte allein durch das dunkle Haus, stundenlang, nur die Schatten und die Nacht ihre Gefährten. Dass sie sich Sorgen machte, wäre schlicht untertrieben gewesen - nein, sie ging beinahe daran zugrunde, sosehr quälten sie die Traumbilder ihrer eigenen Phantasie. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es keine Vorahnungen waren, nicht sein konnten, nicht sein _durften_. Und doch lauerte etwas in der Dunkelheit, dass kalt über ihre Haut kroch und ihr Angst einjagte.

Sie war nicht fähig, hinter dieses Dunkel zu blicken, denn es war ein Ort, zu dem selbst Empathen keinen Zugang hatten, ein Ort, an den die Gefühle der Menschen nicht gelangten und der eisig war - eisig, wie nur der Tod sein konnte.

_Nein! Das darf es nicht bedeuten!_

Abrupt wandte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer. An der Tür zum Garten stockte sie, die Hand auf dem Knauf ruhend. Alana zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen, ruhiger zu werden.

_Lass die Angst nicht Überhand nehmen, _sagte sie sich immer wieder; _es wird nichts passieren_...

Schließlich öffnete sie die Gartentür und trat hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Die verdorrten Büsche und Bäume waren kaum mehr als Schemen, die mit der Schwärze verschmolzen.

_Es wird nichts passieren_...

Wie still es war! Kein Luftzug, der die Blätter leise rascheln ließ, keine kleinen Tiere, die im Schutz der Dunkelheit umherhuschten - als hielte selbst die Natur wartend den Atem an.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort unbewegt verharrte und in die Nacht hinausstarrte, während sich die Gedanken in ihrem Geist erst überschlugen und dann in Angst und Hilflosigkeit verstummten.

_Es darf nichts passieren_...

Irgendwann hörte sie in der Eingangshalle eine Tür zufallen, jemanden ihren Namen sagen; dann Schritte, die näher kamen.

Zögernd wandte Alana dem Garten den Rücken zu und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Aus dem Schatten des unbeleuchteten Raumes kam Remus schweigend auf sie zu.

Sie sah seine Tränen, den verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und wollte nicht verstehen, was es bedeuten musste - aber sie tat es.

'Alana...' sagte er leise, beinahe unfähig etwas anderes zu artikulieren, dass kein Schrei des Unverständnisses war, des Schmerzes, der ihn erfüllte; Alana spürte, wie kalte Wogen über sie schwappten und sich ihr gesamter Körper mit einem Mal taub und leblos anfühlte.

Sie machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf ihn zu,

_sag' mir, dass es nicht wahr ist_...

streckte ihm beinahe flehend die Hand entgegen.

_nein_...

Alana merkte nicht mehr, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben; die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, hatte ihren Geist erfasst und mit sich in die Tiefe gerissen. Ohnmächtig fiel sie auf den kalten Marmorboden.

Durch die offene Gartentür wehte ein kühler Wind herein, der über sie hinwegstrich und Remus das Haar aus dem Gesicht wehte, als er neben Alana auf die Knie sank.

Ein Luftzug, der fast wie ein Seufzen war.

2.

Zeit war bedeutungslos geworden, hatte sich in der Finsternis, in der sie trieb, verloren. Der Schmerz lähmte Alana, machte sie blind und taub für die Außenwelt. Wenn sie die Augen in wenigen bewussten Momenten aufschlug, erblickte sie eine Welt, die nicht mehr die Ihre war, fremd und bedrohlich. Tage vergingen, ohne dass sie Notiz von ihnen nahm, wie Augenblicke, wie Ewigkeiten.

Einmal sah sie Remus an dem Bett sitzen, in dem sie lag, eine gebeugte Gestalt mit geröteten Augen, der leise auf sie einredete, sie aufzuwecken suchte.

_Nein - die Welt hat ihren Sinn verloren_._ Was kümmert sie mich noch?_

Seine Worte waren ihr nichts als bedeutungslose Phrasen, ungehört in die Leere geworfen.

Andere kamen und gingen wieder, aber Alana nahm kaum mehr von ihnen wahr als ihre verschwommenen Silhouetten gegen das gedämpfte Licht.

Als sie aber erwachte, war sie allein.

Es war hell, ein unwirkliches Licht fiel durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge.

Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte, als sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug und mühsam das Bett verließ.

Mit zitternden Händen schob sie die Gardine zur Seite und blickte hinaus. Draußen begann es zu regnen: zuerst fielen kleine Tropfen zur Erde, aber schon bald wurde daraus ein wahrer Sturzbach, der an die Fenster klatschte und sich auf der Strasse zu großen Pfützen sammelte.

Träge griff sie nach den ersten Kleidungstücken, die sie zu fassen bekam, zog eine alte Hose an und streifte einen dicken Pullover über ihren Kopf. Ihr war kalt - es war ein so umfassendes Gefühl, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie jemals wieder Wärme würde spüren können.

Jede Bewegung schien sie unendliche Kraft zu kosten, dennoch verließ sie das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur dann aber verharrte sie; ihr war ein erschreckender und doch wahrer Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen: Was sollte sie als Nächstes tun? Wohin sollte sie sich wenden?

Reglos stand sie da und war vollkommen ratlos. Irgendwann dann setzten sich ihre Beine beinahe ohne ihr eigenes Zutun in Bewegung, sie ging die Treppe hinauf mit der vagen Absicht, Buckbeak zu besuchen. An der offenen Tür zum Schlafzimmer von Sirius' Mutter hielt sie inne, denn sie hatte im Halbdunkel des Raumes Jemanden gesehen, der am Fenstersims lehnte und kaum mehr war als der Schatten eines einstmals guten Freundes - Remus. Sie musterte den vor sich Hinstarrenden und Schmerz stieg in ihr auf, spürte sie doch seine sie beinahe überwältigenden Gefühle, als wären es ihre eigenen. Für ein Moment spürte sie Schuldgefühle in sich aufwallen.

_Habe ich etwa geglaubt, der einzige Mensch zu sein, dem es Herz und Seele zerreißt, zu wissen, dass er fort ist?_

Aber sie konnte ihm keinen Trost spenden, seinen Schmerz nicht lindern, wo das Leid in ihr selbst noch zu allgegenwärtig war. So wandte sie sich schweren Herzens von der dunklen Gestalt bei Buckbeak ab. Sie konnte seine Trauer und die ungeweinten Tränen doppelt schwer auf sich lasten spüren und erschauderte.

Lautlos und ohne ein Wort des Abschieds ging sie nach unten, nahm ihren Mantel und verließ das Haus, trat hinaus in den noch immer prasselnden Regen

Nach kurzer Zeit war ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung durchnässt, das Wasser lief an ihren Wangen herab gleich Tränen, die sie nicht weinen konnte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, bog Alana in eine Seitenstrasse ein und passierte das schmiedeeiserne Tor zum botanischen Garten. Auch hier fiel der Regen auf die schlammigen Wege und perlte an den Blättern der Bäume ab.

Auf halbem Weg durch den Park ließ sie sich auf die nächste Bank nieder und barg ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Bald war ihr Körper durch die Kälte klamm und taub, so wie ihr Geist betäubt war vor Schmerz, ihre Seele erstarrt, weil sie alles verloren hatte, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

Sie bemerkte kaum, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte und behutsam den Arm um sie legte, wie sie ihren Kopf an eine Schulter lehnte, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie tat. Erst als sie aufsah, erkannte sie Remus, der neben ihr saß in seiner üblichen zerschlissenen Robe, aber gramgebeugt und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen. In diesem Moment konnte Alana ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken - der Schmerz schien sie zu überwältigen. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und weinte bitterlich, als müsse alle Qual aus ihr herausbrechen, damit sie nicht daran erstickte.

Wer hielt wen in den Armen - Alana wusste es nicht.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, in der aller Schmerz so überwältigend zu werden schien, dass er ihr Herz bersten und sie kaum atmen ließ, hob sie langsam den Kopf und sah in Lupins braune Augen.

Sich noch immer an ihn klammernd, hörte sie sich Worte flüstern, vor denen sie selbst Angst hatte. Alana wusste, dass sich hinter ihnen nur Schwärze verbergen konnte, Dunkelheit und Qual, und sie drängte Remus, sich dieser Dunkelheit erneut zu stellen. Sie wusste, was sie verlangte war viel; sah es in dem gequälten Ausdruck auf seinem vor der Zeit gealterten Gesicht, während er den durchnässten Boden fixierte. _Lass mich diesen Moment nicht noch einmal durchleben_, sagten seine Augen, schrie jede Faser seines Körpers; _foltere mich nicht auf diese Weise!_

Sie konnte es deutlich spüren, so wie sie spürte, dass er leicht zitterte. So viel Schmerz.

Dennoch - sie hatte ihre Bitte geäußert; es gab kein Zurück mehr. Minutenlang schwebten ihre Worte unheilschwanger in der Stille, die nur durch den abflauenden Regen durchbrochen wurde.

'_Erzähl' mir, wie Sirius gestorben ist. Ich will jedes Detail erfahren.'_

Remus schluckte schwer und ließ den Blick dabei über die Bäume gleiten - hilfesuchend beinahe, zeitschindend.

Schließlich begann er leise und mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen, und seine Worte schwebten wie fallende Blätter durch den menschenleeren Park.

* * *

Wie ungerecht von dir. Wie ungerecht, mich allein zurückzulassen. Eigentlich sollte ich dich dafür hassen.

Zwar blickte Alana hinaus auf den Garten, nahm ihn jedoch nicht wahr.

Aber wie könnte ich jemals etwas anderes empfinden als unendliche Liebe, die mein Inneres zu verbrennen sucht? _Wie könnte ich?_

Jetzt, da diese Liebe nicht mehr von dir erwidert werden kann, werde ich von ihr aufgezehrt. Sie lässt mich zurück als leere Hülle, einem Menschen nur noch ähnlich. Für mich wird es keine Erlösung mehr geben, keine Wiedergeburt im Frühling. Alles, was bleibt, ist der Schmerz in mir. In gewisser Weise hast du alles, was mich ausmachte, was ich war, mit dir genommen...

Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich es mit zurückhole.

* * *

Die Nacht war bewölkt und sternlos. Ein kalter Lufthauch spielte in ihrem Haar und ließ es hinter ihr aufbauschen, als Alana zielsicher um die nächste Biegung in eine dunkle Gasse schritt. Sie wusste aus Lupins Erzählungen und aus zufällig aufgeschnappten Gesprächsfetzten genug, um zu wissen, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden musste und was sie zu tun hatte um in das Zaubereiministerium zu gelangen. In der Dunkelheit war die Telefonzelle kaum zu erkennen, dennoch öffnete sie ohne zu zögern die Tür und wählte mit zitternden Händen die Nummer. Es war zu spät für Bedenken oder Unsicherheit. Viel zu spät.

Einige Minuten später glitt der Aufzug aus der Eingangshalle rasselnd in die Tiefe, ihr Magen schien für einen Moment im Atrium verharren zu wollen, und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit breitete sich in ihr aus, das nicht nur auf den Fahrstuhl zurückzuführen war. Ob sie das Richtige tat, fragte sie sich jedoch nicht; wie sollte sie auch, wo es in ihrem Herzen keine andere Wahl gab?

Wie seltsam, dachte sie, diesen Gang entlang zu gehen und zu wissen, dass er vor wenigen Wochen den gleichen Weg genommen hat und nicht zurückkam.

Bald hatte sie die richtige Tür gefunden und stand nun auf der oberen Reihe steinerner Bänke, die vor ihr zu einer Senke abfielen. Dort erkannte sie im dämmrigen Licht den Bogen.

Langsam Stufe für Stufe nehmend ging sie näher heran und saugte dabei jedes Detail des Raumes ein; die Spuren des zurückliegenden Kampfes, die noch immer sichtbar waren und in denen sie beinahe noch einen Überrest der sich abstoßenden und entgegengesetzten Emotionen spüren konnte.

Der Stein des Podiums war kalt, als Alana es berührte um hinaufzuklettern. So nah; der Vorhang erbebte wie unter einem gehauchten Luftzug. Sie streckte zitternd die Hand aus, nur Millimeter trennten sie vom schwarzen Stoff der Barriere. Dort ist er, dort muss er sein. Tiefschwarzes Tuch als Übergang zwischen Leben und Tod, wie passend.

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, Tränen, die sie tagelang nicht hatte weinen können.

_Verzeih mir, Remus, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich hoffe, du wirst irgendwann dein unbeschwertes Lachen wiederfinden können, dass ich so oft sah, wenn du mit Sirius zusammen warst_...

Es ist gut, soviel ist sicher.

_Ich glaube fast, seine Stimme flüstern zu hören. _Ob er mich ruft?

Ich sehne mich so nach ihm.

Sie berührte das zerschlissene Tuch und spürte die Anziehungskraft des Bogens, etwas, dass sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sonst nichts; ihre Empathie konnte nicht auf die andere Seite des Stoffes schauen. Es war in jeder Hinsicht eine Reise in das Unbekannte.

Was bleibt, ist die Hoffnung, dachte Alana, und vielleicht, wenn der letzte Mensch von der Erde getilgt ist, ist sie es, die, in Ewigkeit, in der Stille verharrt: die Hoffnung - aber worauf?

Der Vorhang bauschte auf, als sie hindurchtrat und fiel dann zurück in sein leichtes Flattern, als hätte er die Erinnerung an all die Dinge, die um ihn geschahen, längst getilgt.

* * *

Schwer atmend, als wäre er lange gerannt, stieß Lupin die Tür auf und hastete die Steinbänke hinab, ehe er erkannte, dass es zu spät war. In der Hand hielt er ein zerknülltes Stück Papier, wenige Zeilen in Alanas zierlicher Handschrift.

..._ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir leid tut, Remus, weder für uns noch für dich, aber ich hoffe inständig, dass du das Glück wiederfindest. Es sollte kein Abschiedsbrief sein, auch wenn es so wirkt, denn dies ist kein Abschied_...

Als wäre alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen, liess er sich auf eine der steinernen Bänke fallen und schloss die Augen.

Lupin wartete noch lange in der Kammer, aber Alana kehrte nicht zurück. Leise Stimmen flüsterten auf der anderen Seite, aber er konnte nicht ausmachen, ob die Stimmen zweier Liebender unter ihnen waren.

Schließlich wandte er sich zum Gehen und blickte noch ein letztes mal zurück zu dem Ort, an dem sein letzter und bester Freund gestorben war und am dem Alana ihm nachgefolgt war. Ich hoffe, ihr seid glücklich, wo immer ihr nun seid, dachte er, glücklich und vereint.

Lupin seufzte, strich abwesend die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht.

Er wandte dem Raum den Rücken zu, stieg die Stufen hinauf . An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. Warum fiel es ihm nur so schwer zu gehen, zu akzeptieren, was geschehen war?

_Wer trauert, sind immer die Zurückgebliebenen._ _Wie ungerecht._

Ich weiß, wir werden uns wiedersehen, also wartet auf mich, alte Freunde.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu, ließ den Raum dunkel und verlassen zurück. Der Vorhang wogte in seichtem Wind, ein Reich verbergend, in dem zwei Liebende vielleicht vereint sein konnten.

Wer kann es wagen anzunehmen, dass die Toten dort nicht in Frieden ruhen mit sanft flüsternden Stimmen - in Ewigkeit.

-_ fin -_


End file.
